Everything You Want
by Detallista 257
Summary: "You can't control your feelings. Sometimes you'll be interested, but not attracted. It's perfectly natural." He put a hand to his chin, meditating what she said. "Yeah…like with friends, right?" Blaze was swift minded enough to keep from flinching. "Something like that." AU. SxB.


The petal fell from her fingers. It drifted in lazy patterns until it touched the gravel, then a particularly strong breeze snatched it away. With a sigh she watched it go, discarding the now empty stem to the side. She turned when she heard footfalls on the grass.

"Why so serious?" he grinned, but she wasn't fooled. She didn't bother to return the smile. He dropped the act and let out a weary breath, taking seat next to her on the bench.

Following her earlier example he took a bloom but didn't tear it apart, just twirled between his fingers. Then, with sad smile, he said: "Thanks for coming."

She shrugged besides him. He knew she didn't know what to say. He leaned against backrest and casually put an arm behind her, not quite touching her. He could just feel her, warm and strong, beside him. It reassure him. "I wanted to —no, I mean, I needed to, um, talk with you."

"I'm listening."

He let himself smile. Taking a deep breath he took in his surroundings, the green grass, the tall trees, the breeze that made them sway, the artificial lake glittering in the distance, the kids playing, their parents watching, the couples that strolled past and the song of the birds.

"I needed to talk to someone who wouldn't do something drastic, or tell me what to do, just listen. I just needed to… _talk._ "

"I'm listening," she repeated patiently, calmly, not even bothering to look at him. She picked another flower, feeling the silkiness of it's petals. She look so unconcerned that he felt satisfied.

"I had to take a break from everything, _especially_ with my relationship with Amy. She's a great girl, but she's moving too fast for me, I'm sure other guys would be thrilled but I don't think I'm, no, I just don't wont what she —Am I keeping you from anything?"

"No."

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I understand if you're busy, if I'm bothering you just say so —I mean I don't want to burden you with my personal drama."

"You're not bothering me, Silver."

He nodded, taking a steady breath and continued. "Ok, anyways I told her I needed a…a…a—"

"A break."

"Right," he laughed, looking at the glimpses of sky through the green canopy, soon his laughter died down to silence. "Yeah, that's it, a" his voice cracked, "a break."

She said nothing, letting him collect his thoughts.

"Then…" he continued. "Then I asked her not to contact me for a week, I told her 'It's not you, so don't get any funny ideas, it's all me, you're great so don't worry' and she said she understood. I'm so lucky, to have such a nice girl right?"

"I can't say."

He smiled. "Yeah well, Amy was very comprehensive. I…I don't know why I even asked for this break I mean," he turned to her, who gave him a brief, but acknowledging, blank look. "Blaze, why did I ask Amy for a break? I keep saying that she's great, I _know_ how great she is! What's wrong with me?"

"You said she was moving to fast. No?"

He nodded. "Yes. But still, any guy would want a girl like Amy. She's beautiful, smart, kind, funny, feisty, interesting…you know."

She nodded. He rubbed a hand over his face, running his fingers through his quills and successfully messing them. "Taking a break from her, I must be out of my mind."

She said nothing, letting him speak his mind, without interjecting. He threw the crumpled flower aside, towards the bushes, and picked another, plucking on silky petal after the other, his face pensive.

"Anyway, Amy didn't call, like I asked, and this morning, I sat in the couch until I couldn't stand the silence anymore —I had to get out and do something. So I thought maybe, if it wasn't to much trouble, we could hang out? Like we used to?"

Blaze finally looked at him. She lifted her head and gaze at his profile. Then, dusting the petals from her lap, she said, eyes trained on the lake, "I have work this afternoon, but I'm free in the morning."

"Oh," he said, looking startled. "No, no, if you're busy that's fine!"

"Silver," she interrupted, smiling softly. "It's alright I don't mind at all."

He gazed at her, and for a moment, remained seated next to each other, in silence. Silver spoke, in a low, almost inaudible, voice. "I still…"

"Want to talk," Blaze finished for him, understanding him completely. She closed her eyes and leaned fully against the bench. Silver nodded and looked at the skyscrapers in the horizon.

"It's stupid, really. It's just…Amy is a great girl. And I care for her just…not in that special way, and I don't know why."

"It happens," Blaze answered when Silver paused for her opinion. She glanced at him when he didn't speak for a length, she found him looking back at her so she elaborated. "You can't control your feelings. Sometimes you'll be interested, but not attracted. It's perfectly natural."

He put a hand to his chin, meditating what she said. "Yeah…like with friends, right?"

Blaze was swift minded enough to keep from flinching. "Something like that."

Silver smiled, but it lacked humor. "Just great," he said sarcastically, "I'm not in love with my girlfriend, can my life be anymore pathetic?"

"Well," Blaze said with eyes closed. "You could be in love with someone who doesn't love you back."

He smiled fondly at her. "You're right, things could be worse."

Blaze kept quiet. He took it as a sign to keep talking. "Well, if I man up and tell Amy how I feel, I'll be single and miserable again."

"You're young. You'll love again," said Blaze, and he didn't hear the knot in her voice.

"Yeah, but I hope I can find someone like Amy and love her like I should."

Blaze bit her tongue to stop herself from speaking. Silver suddenly turned to her.

"Or someone like you, maybe."

"Me?" she couldn't keep the surprise from her voice. He noticed and laugh.

"Well, yes, you're one of my best friends! You always know what to say; you always listen to me…I'd like a girlfriend like you."

Blaze said nothing. He took it as apprehension.

"You know I didn't mean like that —I, um, just meant like…"

"I understand," she said with a sigh, closing her eyes again. "I get it, it's fine."

"You see? That's perfect girlfriend material right there! It's a wonder you're still single!"

The corners of her lips hitched in to a smile. "That's because I haven't found someone worthy of my time yet."

His mood lighten up considerably, he smack his forehead playfully with a grin. "You're right, how silly of me, only the best for the princess huh?"

"Absolutely. The world would crumble without my presence," Blaze stated seriously, her blank expression ruined by the laughter in her eyes. "In fact, it wouldn't exist without me, I'm a merciful goddess send to save this earth, to guide it and protect it. I haven't found a guy who can handle, much less appreciate, this much power in one woman."

"Well you certainly don't make it easy, your majesty."

"Well if you can't take the heat don't go near the fire."

Silver smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, to her surprise. "I'm glad you're my friend," he said and she smiled softly.

"I'll always be there for you, Silver." She took a breath and cuddled closer to him, snaking an arm behind his back and resting her hand above his hips. He wore a dark green shirt which was too thin in her opinion, she rubbed his side softly. It was spring, but in the shade the weather was a little chilly. "I promise that whatever happens, you can come to me." She hesitated before she continued. "I really care for you, you know that?"

"I know," he said softly. "I don't deserve you, your highness."

"You'd be surprise. My standards aren't that high, in fact, even _you_ could meet them."

"Bitch." He murmured and she pinched his side, making him jump.

Silence.

"…I love you."

"Oh, ha, ha, yeah right."

Blaze pushed him away and keep him at arms length, her face sincere. "I'm serious Silver."

He blinked. An uncertain smile graced his features. "What? You just said that…"

She nodded. Silver pushed her away, it didn't hurt her but what he said next did. "Oh come on Blaze, that wasn't funny. At all. Could you not make fun of me?"

Blaze gaze was steady and unblinking, she was quiet as she examined him, finally she shook her head.

"Whatever," she murmured, strangely unable to raised her voice without it breaking. "I'll be getting ice cream, do you want some?"

Silver moved, reaching for the money in his pockets, but suddenly froze and smiled sheepishly. "I forgot my wallet, but thanks."

"I didn't ask if you had money," she said getting up. "I ask if you wanted ice cream."

"I do but—"

She silence him with a warning, reproachful look, and walked towards the fountain, where a ice cream vendor and his cart had just finished serving a group of kids. Blaze leaned over the cart, taking her wallet with a smile as she ordered. He didn't hear what she said, due to the distance, but also because the ringing of her declaration echoed in his head and thrummed along his every nerve.

'I love you.'

He could barely remember the last time Amy had said those words, and when he said them, his mind quickly went to other matters, not really meaning them, even coming to regret them. For some reason, he knew saying those words to Blaze would be different. Because, somehow, Blaze was different to everyone else in his eyes.

She was still smiling, holding the two cones precariously in one hand while paying with the other.

What if he love her?

And then what about Amy? Had it ended as sweet and painless as it started?

Had he and Amy returned to being simple friends, disguised as lovers, when he and Blaze were disguised as friends to hide their love?

Their love.

Blaze was coming back to the bench. He stood to meet her. Wordlessly, he took the cone she offered, and they both made their back down the path, each separated by a distance that reflected what was proper according to their relationship.

One he wishes to shorten.

He glanced at her. She was looking straight ahead, and mountain of composure in a world of spring. The wind tugged at her hair as she maneuvered her cone, never letting a single drip fall.

"So," she said, startling him, "will you two pick up soon?"

He felt a lump in his throat. "I…don't know, maybe?"

"She's a great girl."

"I know."

"She's in love with you."

"Really?"

Blaze turned to look at him, inscrutable. Then, she said, slowly, "Yes. Really."

He stopped and turned to her. She paused as well. They stood, in the bright sun, on that springtime path, cone melting in their hands.

"Even after all I put her through?"

She shrugged. "What can I say, she's very forgiving and merciful."

"Well," he said stepping closer to her, "does she know that I love her too?"

Blaze look at her feet. "She wasn't told much, was she?" She said, evasively.

"You're right," Silver said, tracing a hand down her cheek, "I think it's time I told her."

And that was when Silver kissed Blaze.

* * *

 **It's a popular trope with these two that Silver is the one suffering with the unrequited love, but I think the other way around is equally possible, if not more plausible (at least in my head) considering that Silver is a bit more naive than Blaze (though in some aspects I think she's pretty naive to). Anyway this is just a response to this trope, it's important to turn the tables once in a while right?**


End file.
